When The Memories Start Again
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Dalam perjalanan, ia akan terus tersenyum bila kenangan itu mulai berputar kembali di otaknya. Kenangan manis yang tak pernah mati bersama seorang Uzumaki Naruto. / dedicated to:karinuuzumaki / RE-PUBLISH and EDITED / warning inside! / don't like? don't read / RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Little chit-chat :**

Hai hai! Ini bukan fic baru dari Aika Namikaze ya. Ini hanya sebuah fic yang **diedit dari karya sebelumnya **karena terlalu—dan bahkan sangat banyak typo di dalamnya. Karena itu untuk yang satu ini benar-benar sudah diperhatikan agar tidak ada kesalahan-kesalahan seperti yang sebelumnya :) untuk **karinuuzumaki** maaf ya yang sebelumnya jelek :( anggap saja yang ini sebuah ucapan selamat karena berhasil menjadi anak hukum fakultas UGM! :D *kisshug*

Well, happy reading! :)

**Dedicated to : karinuuzumaki**

**Pairing : Naruto x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), chara's death**

**Genre: ****drama, romance, ****hurt/comfort, angst, friendship. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When The Memories Start Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit masih tak secerah biasanya. Matahari yang sangat kau sukai itu tersembunyi di balik awan-awan kelabu yang memayungi langit Konoha. Angin berhembus yang mebuatmu cukup kedinginan sama sekali tak kau hiraukan. Dengan jaket tebal berwarna putih kau terus menyusuri jalan setapak itu dengan sepatu merah kesayanganmu.

Langkahmu terhenti. Beberapa meter di depanmu bunga-bunga nampak tersusun rapi di dalam keranjang yang ada di depan sebuah toko. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mampir dan membeli beberapa bunga untuknya.

_Klining!_

"Selamat datang!" suara riang khas sang penjaga toko mampir ke daun telinganya. "Ah, hai! Kau mau yang biasanya?"

Kau mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dengan cekatan sang penjaga toko membungkus beberapa bunga sehingga menjadi buket bunga yang cantik. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkannya padamu.

Tepat saat kau akan menyerahkan uang, ia menahan tanganmu dan menggeleng. "Ambillah. Dan sampaikan salam hangatku untuknya."

Sejenak kau ragu, tapi senyuman gadis di depanmu itu membuat kamu akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ino."

Setelah keluar dari toko bunga, kau melanjutkan perjalananmu. Kali ini sudah tak semendung tadi. Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari mulai muncul dibalik awan yang tak kunjung kembali putih. Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum kecil.

Entah mengapa, kau teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya...

* * *

"Kau kenapa?"

Sosokmu yang masih berumur 5 tahun pada saat itu meringkuk di bawah pohon dan menangis, sementara teman-teman perempuanmu sama sekali tidak peduli atau bahkan memperhatikanmu saja tidak.

Kau menatap sosok di depanmu dengan bingung. Ia berambut kuning cepak dan ada 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya. "M-mereka bilang d-dahiku j-jelek dan lebar." Ucapmu masih sesenggukan. "K-karena itulah m-mereka tidak mau bermain d-denganku." Kedua tanganmu mengusap pipi dan mata yang masih penuh dengan hasil tangisanmu.

"Apa? Jahat sekali." ia menatapmu iba. Beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam memandangimu. Atau lebih tepatnya dahi lebarmu. Tanpa kau sangka, tangannya menyibak ponimu yang berantakan ke samping wajahmu sehingga membuat dahi yang kau benci itu justru semakin terlihat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" kau menyibakkan ponimu sehingga menutupi dahimu lagi. Namun anak yang tak kau ketahui namanya itu kembali menyibakkan ponimu ke samping—yang membuat dahimu terlihat jelas, lagi.

Pemuda kecil itu tersenyum. "Kau lebih cantik seperti itu. Percayalah!"

Pipimu bersemu merah. Kau memandangnya takjub sekaligus heran. Kenapa kau menjadi tersipu dan percaya pada kata-katanya? Ah lucu sekali.

"Ayo kita main!" ia menarik tanganmu untuk berdiri lalu menggandengnya agar kau mengikutinya. Baru beberapa langkah kalian berjalan kau menghentikan langkahmu. Yang otomatis membuatnya berhenti juga.

"Ada apa?"

Kau terdiam.

"Oh, kau tak mau bermain bersama anak laki-laki ya?" tebaknya yang tepat kena sasaran, belum sempat kau menjawab, ia berlari duluan meninggalkannya. "Tunggu disitu ya!" teriaknya.

Kau tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali. Kali ini tak sendirian. Dibelakangnya, seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumur denganmu tampak berjalan di belakangnya. Setelah keduanya sampai di hadapanmu, teman barumu itu tersenyum.

"Ini temanku. Kau bisa main dengannya!" jawabnya memperkenalkan gadis bermata biru di sebelahnya. "Sudah ya!" setelah itu, ia berlari meninggalkanmu dan kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya bermain sepakbola.

Gadis di depanmu tersenyum—yang membuatmu membalas senyumannya walau dengan malu-malu. Bola matanya yang sewarna dengan mata teman barumu tadi tampak menenangkan. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek membingkai wajahnya yang cantik juga tegas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai! Aku Yamanaka Ino! Kau?"

Kau tersenyum. Dan membalas uluran tangannya. "A-aku Haruno Sakura."

.

.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu dengan kau yang bermain bersama Ino. Ternyata gadis itu sangat baik. Ia memberimu pita merahnya dan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temannya yang awalnya menolakmu. Kamu yang pada awalnya masih malu dan takut, terdorong oleh semangat Ino yang terus membantumu. Dan kau sangat senang karena kali ini kau mempunyai banyak teman baru.

Setelah berpamitan pada Ino dan berjanji bahwa besok akan bermain bersama lagi, kau pun berlari pulang. Baru beberapa langkah kau berlari tiba-tiba sebuah hal terlintas di pikiranmu.

Kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak laki-laki yang menolongmu tadi tadi. Karena kalau bukan karenanya, mungkin kau masih menangis kesepian saat ini.

Tubuh mungilmu berbalik menuju taman lagi dan mencari-cari sosoknya yang mungkin masih ada di taman. Untunglah dugaanmu tepat. Sosok yang kau cari baru saja berpamitan dengan teman-temannya dan kebetulan berlari ke arahmu dengan wajah dan baju yang kotor penuh pasir.

"A-ano..."

"Hei! Kau masih disini." Sapanya riang dengan cengiran kuda yang mungkin menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ah i-iya." Kau mengangguk. "Enggg... terima kasih karena kau membantuku tadi."

Ia tampak berpikir sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. "Sama-sama!"

Kau balas tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tanganmu. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

Ia membalas uluran tanganmu dengan semangat lalu berteriak lantang. "Namaku... Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

Kau tertawa kecil. Kenangan itu selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Dan kau selalu bersyukur karena bisa berkenalan dengannya saat itu. Karena siapa sangka, kalian menjadi sahabat sejak itu.

"Hei kakak cantik! Bisa kau lemparkan bolanya?"

Lamunanmu langsung pecah ketika mendengar suara anak kecil yang berteriak lantang dari kejauhan. Kau menoleh dan melihat mereka menunjuk sesuatu di dekat kakinya. Setelah menunduk, barulah matamu melihat bola basket yang ada di dekat kakimu. Pasti ini lah yang mereka maksud. Diambilnya bola itu lalu kau lemparkan pada anak-anak yang masih seumuran SMP itu.

"Terima kasih!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Kau tersenyum mengangguk.

Bola basket... kau juga punya kenangan manis soal itu...

* * *

"_Shoot_!"

Suara Naruto yang lantang terdengar di antara decit sepatu para pemain basket yang sedang berlatih. Dengan gerakan lincahnya, ia mampu melewati pemain lainnya dengan cepat dan menembak bola ke arah ring.

Kau yang saat itu menontonnya berlatih bersorak kecil saat melihat Naruto berhasil mencetak angka lagi.

Sore ini, adalah giliranmu untuk menunggu Naruto selesai latihan basket. Karena kemarin, ia lah yang menunggumu menyelesaikan latihan cheers-mu. Sebenarnya mau tak mau sih, tapi daripada harus jalan kaki sampai ke rumah?

"Nih!" kau melempar botol minum berisi air ke arah Naruto yang mendatangimu dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan handuk basah di tangannya.

Dengan cepat ia menangkap botol yang kau lempar lalu nyengir "_Thank's_." Ditenggaknya isi botol minum itu sampai habis lalu melemparlnya ke tempat sampah. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya sambil mengambil tasnya.

Kau mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Naruto menuju parkir sepeda.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau akan menonton pertandingan basketku besok kan?" seru Naruto tanpa menoleh ke belakang, terfokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Tentu saja, baka. Cheerleader kan harus ikut tampil juga." jawabmu sambil mengeratkan genggamanmu di pundaknya.

Well, berdiri di belakang sementara Naruto yang mengayuh sepedanya itu cukup membuatmu was-was juga. Karena biasanya Naruto itu suka...

"Kyaa!" kau terpekik karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja membelokkan stang sepedanya dengan cepat. Entah menghindari batu atau—

'DUAK!'

...iseng.

Naruto tertawa—dan setengah mengaduh karena kau baru saja memukul kepalanya cukup keras tadi.

Sudah satu tahun ini kalian berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Dengan satu sepeda. Karena jarak SMA mereka cukup jauh dari rumah mereka, jadilah orang tua Naruto memberikan sepeda.

Kau yang awalnya menolak untuk berangkat juga pulang sekolah bersamanya akhirnya tak kuasa menolak karena tak berhasil merayu ayahmu untuk memberikanmu sepeda sendiri. Hanya karena satu alasan klise, hemat.

Orang tua Naruto yang dekat dengan orang tuamu pun justru yang pertama mengusulkan untuk kalian berangkat bersama.

Jadi beginilah.

Kalian saling menunggu satu sama lain bila salah satu dari kalian ada kegiatan di sekolah. Hitung-hitung mempererat tali persahabatan kalinn.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau dengar?"

"Eh apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi."

Kau terkekeh. "_Gomen_, ada apa?"

Kali ini Naruto diam. Cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suaranya lagi. "Kau harus lihat baik-baik besok. Kalau aku menang, akan kuberi sesuatu."

"Eh?"

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Sore itu, kau dan Naruto berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sesuai janjinya, siang tadi sekolah mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan bola basket antar sekolah. Seusai pertandingan dan satu persatu teman-teman mereka pulang, Naruto mengajakmu ke taman.

"Buka saja." Jawabnya sambil tertawa nyengir.

Alismu agak berkerut menatap Naruto, setengah curiga kalau-kalau ternyata sahabatmu itu hanya mengerjaimu, dengan sesuatu yang menakutkan atau mengejutkan di dalamnya contohnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mengerjaimu kali ini." Seolah bisa membaca pikiranmu, ia meyakinkanmu untuk membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita kuning itu.

"Baiklah." jawabmu pada akhirnya. Jarimu menarik pitanya lalu membuka kotaknya. Matamu membulat saat melihat sebuah benda berkilauan di dalamnya. Kau mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul beruang yang memakai pita berwarna merah muda di kepalanya. Lucu sekali. Sejenak kau terkesima, terkejut dengan hadiah yang diberinya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun mu sebulan yang lalu. Maaf ya baru kuberi sekarang." Naruto menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa nyengir. "Maaf juga, aku hanya bisa memberimu itu."

"_Baka_! Kukira kau tidak akan memberiku hadiah." ejekmu sambil tertawa. "Tapi, ini bagus sekali. Terima kasih, Naruto." Ucapmu tulus sambil tersenyum riang.

Dengan segera, kau memakai kalung itu di lehermu. Namun kau kesulitan mengaitkannya karena rambutmu yang cukup panjang. Saat itu lah Naruto mengambil posisi di belakangmu dan menggantikan tanganmu untuk mengaitkannya.

"Singkirkan rambutmu." Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Sedetik kemudian pipimu memanas, karena kau bisa merasakan deru nafas sahabatmu itu di tengkukmu. Namun kau berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan menyingkap rambutmu ke depan.

"Nah, kau cantik Sakura-_chan_." Pujinya tulus setelah kalung itu terpasang manis di lehermu yang putih.

"Terima kasih." Kau tersenyum, agak tersipu.

"Ayo pulang." Dengan santainya, Naruto meraih tangan kananmu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mengajakmu menuju parkir sepeda, seperti biasa.

Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, kau merasakan debaran yang berbeda.

Karena sahabatmu.

* * *

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutmu. Kau merasa agak lelah, mungkin tekanan pekerjaanmu sebagai desainer akhir-akhir ini menguras energi yang lebih. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman yang terletak beberapa meter di depan untuk beristirahat.

Kakimu melangkah memasuki taman. Bola matamu yang sehijau batu _emerald_ mencari-cari bangku kosong. Beberapa bangku yang ada sudah ditempati oleh pasangan-pasangan yang berbagi kehangatan bersama. Sial, bikin iri saja.

Setelah menemukan bangku yang ada di bawah pohon, kau duduk lalu meluruskan kakimu yang lumayan pegal. Sambil memijatnya pelan, tak sengaja kau melihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk beberapa meter di depannya. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil bergenggaman tangan.

Kau tertawa kecil. Ingatanmu pun kembali melayang...

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak senang saat ia bertanya perihal kedekatannya dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau pulang bersamanya kemarin?"

"Eh? Tentu saja karena kau tidak masuk sekolah kemarin. Kau kan sakit?"

"Argh... tapi aku tidak suka itu, Sakura-_chan_!" erangnya, "Kau tahu, kemarin aku hampir menjemputmu. Tapi saat itu aku malah melihat Sasuke mengantarmu pulang."

"Lalu? Memang salah?" tanyamu masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Naruto. Sahabatmu itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganmu sebelum kalian memasuki kelas. Untung saja lorong sekolah saat itu masih sepi.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_, mengantarmu pulang dan berangkat sekolah kan tugasku." Protesnya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kemarin kau sakit, _baka_! Kalau kau tambah sakit bagaimana? Lagipula kemarin... ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting." elakmu mulai kesal. "Dan kita sudah SMA, Naruto, tidak ada salahnya kan kita merubah kebiasaan itu?" tambahmu.

"Iya, dan kita adalah sahabat dari kecil kalau kau lupa." katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Menjagamu adalah tugasku, tahu? Orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku."

"Astaga, Naruto. Kau ini kenapa sih?" teriakmu mulai tidak sabar. "Aku mau pulang atau pergi dengan siapapun bukan masalahmu kan? Kita sudah SMA, Naruto. Dewasalah sedikit!" setelah itu kau bergegas melewatinya, hendak kembali ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menarik lenganmu dengan cukup keras dan mendorongmu ke tembok. Hingga posisimu saat itu ada di antara tembok dengan kedua tangan Naruto di sisi kepalamu. Kau langsung menahan nafasmu saat melihat wajahnya mendekati wajahmu.

"Kau bebas berteman dengan seluruh laki-laki di dunia ini." Katanya penuh penekanan. Tidak ada cengiran khas nya ataupun raut muka konyol seperti biasanya. Namun keseriusan akan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tapi, kau hanya boleh dekat... cukup denganku saja." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kananmu.

Matamu terbelalak kaget, dan tanpa sadar, degup jantungmu berdebar keras.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dengan menatap matamu dalam-dalam, Naruto menarik kedua tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkanmu yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Oh iya, satu lagi." Kau menoleh dan melihat Naruto melihat ke arahnya dari balik punggungnya. "Hari ini, kau harus pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak mau dengar alasan lain." Setelah itu, ia masuk kelas.

Kau terdiam dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Apa barusan Naruto... cemburu?

.

.

Setelah kejadian di lorong pagi tadi, sikap Naruto kembali seperti biasa. Ia tetap menggoda ataupun mengejekmu seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kalian. Kau pun tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tadi, dan bersikap seolah kejadian tadi pagi itu karena Naruto baru saja sembuh dari demamnya.

"Sakura, Sasuke mencarimu!" Ino berteriak memanggilmu dari depan pintu kelas saat bel pulang sekolah berdering 5 menit yang lalu.

Kau bergegas membereskan buku lalu berlari kecil keluar kelas, dimana Sasuke menunggumu. Namun sebelum kau mencapai pintu, kau mengedarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh kelas, memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak mengetahui ia akan menemui Sasuke. Ah iya, seingatmu Naruto dipanggil pleh Iruka-sensei tadi. Pasti ia membuat masalah baru.

Tunggu. Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan hal itu? Kau dan Sasuke hanya teman biasa, dan kau bebas berteman dengan siapapun tanpa perlu seijin Naruto.

Kau mengedikkan bahumu lalu tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohanmu sendiri. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyamu saat kau berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

'Grek!'

"Ino, mana Sakura?"

"Kulihat Sasuke mengajaknya pergi tadi."

"...kuso!"

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?" tanyamu spontan. Matamu menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depanmu dengan tampang dinginnya itu sembari tak percaya.

Apa barusan... Sasuke bilang ia menyukaimu? Sasuke, lelaki paling diincar di sekolah mereka? Putra konglomerat Uchiha yang terkenal itu baru saja menyatakan perasaanya padamu?

Kenapa hari ini terasa aneh sekali? Tadi Naruto, dan sekarang Sasuke.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan sebelum akhirnya kau berdeham kecil.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sasuke." Kau tersenyum, merasa tersanjung. "Kau teman yang baik. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari itu." Ucapmu hati-hati agar tidak melukai perasaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Begitu ya..." ia tesenyum kecil. Dan kau mengangguk.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan—lagi. Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang sedikit _awkward_ ini kau memutuskan untuk berpamitan.

"Kalau begitu, umm... aku duluan, Sasuke. Sampai besok."

"Tunggu."

Kau baru saja berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi Sasuke menahan tanganmu dan menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya. Kau yang kaget tidak bisa bergerak karena satu tangan Sasuke melingkar erat di pinggangmu.

"S-sasuke, lepaskan a—"

"Izinkan aku menciummu. Sekali saja." Bisik Sasuke.

Kau terkesiap, namun kau juga tak berbuat apa-apa.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh dagumu dan ia mulai memajukan wajahnya.

Kau hampir saja menutup matamu, saat sebuah tangan lain menarikmu cukup keras—sehingga lepas dari dekapan tangan Sasuke. Hampir saja kau terhuyung jatuh kalau saja tidak ada yang menahanmu yang ternyata...

"Naruto?" serumu kaget.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Bunga ini milikku." Sahabatmu itu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, namun kau juga bersumpah bahwa matamu melihat gurat kemarahan yang tercetak jelas di dahi Naruto. "Kau cari yang lain saja ya." Dengan itu, tanganmu ditarik Naruto untuk berlari—meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdecak kesal karena tingkah sahabatmu.

.

.

"Hei, berhenti!" serumu sambil berusaha menarik tanganmu yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto. "Lepaskan aku, _baka_!" kau meringis, menahan sakit pergelangan tanganmu yang di genggam Naruto cukup kuat.

"Kenapa kau bersama Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatapmu tajam. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia kesal dengan tingkah Uchiha itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Hari ini kau pulang bersamaku. Dan kau tidak boleh dekat dengan lelaki manapun selain aku. Kenapa kau—"

"Apa hakmu?" tanyamu kesal. "Dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan aku berhak dekat dengan lelaki manapun sesukaku. Kenapa kau yang ribut?"

Ia terdiam. Untunglah jalanan sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikan kalian berdua.

Perlahan, tangannya melepas tanganmu. Kau diam saja. Setelah menatap Naruto beberapa detik, kau memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan berjalan melewatinya.

Sial, gara-gara ditarik Naruto berlari tadi, kaki kananmu terasa sakit lagi. Namun kau menutupinya dengan tetap berjalan cepat, kau jauh lebih kesal pada sikap Naruto yang aneh daripada memikirkan kakimu yang sakit.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba kau merasa tubuhmu seperti melayang.

"Woaa..." spontan, kau memeluk leher Naruto yang sudah menggendongmu dengan _bridal style_. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" teriakmu saat Naruto mulai berjalan lagi.

"Diam." Ucapnya tajam. "Jalanmu pincang tahu? Dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kau jatuh waktu latihan tempo hari."

Kau terdiam.

Beberapa hari yang lalu—saat Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, kau memang terjatuh saat latihan cheers. Harusnya tidak ada yang tahu—selain tim cheersnya dan juga Ino. Dan kau yakin seratus lima puluh persen kalau Ino memberi tahu Naruto.

"Ino memberitahuku tadi." Benar kan. Kau mendongak, menatap Naruto yang berbalik menatapmu. "Kau diantar Sasuke pulang, karena kau habis jatuh kan? Dan Ino tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Kau mengangguk. Akhirnya ia bisa tahu tanpa harus kau sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Maaf. Aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh soal kau dan Sasuke." Bisiknya. Ia menatapmu dalam-dalam lalu tertawa nyengir. "Maaf juga karena spontan menarikmu tadi, kau pasti kaget."

Kau mencibir. "Ya! Padahal aku hampir saja mendapatkan lelaki paling diincar di sekolahan."

Naruto tertawa. Ia menepi lalu mendudukkanmu di ayunan yang terletak di pinggir taman. Kali ini ia menunduk karena kau jauh lebih rendah dari posisi berdirinya sekarang.

"Hei, mau apa?" kau menarik kepalamu menjauh dari wajah Naruto yang mendekatimu.

Ia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, ia mengambil posisi berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututmu. "Tapi tetap saja, aku cemburu, Sakura-_chan_, karena Sasuke itu memang mengincarmu sejak lama."

"Cemburu? Kenapa?"

Kepalanya menunduk. Sebelum akhirnya, kau merasa bibir Naruto mendarat di pipimu. Ia menciummu walau cuma sedetik. Dan dalam sekejap, pipimu bersemu merah.

"Apa kau tahu jawabanku?" Naruto menatapmu sambil tertawa nyengir.

"_Baka._" Pipimu bersemu merah walaupun perlahan akhirnya kau tersenyum lembut.

Ia tertawa lalu mengacak ponimu pelan, yang otomatis membuatmu terat juga.

Matanya menatapmu malu-malu, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura-_chan_." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kananmu.

Pipimu memanas, namun bibirmu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Matamu terpejam, dan kau merasakan bibir Naruto di bibirmu.

Ciuman pertama. Untuk kalian berdua.

Beberapa detik kemudian kalian melepaskan diri dengan rona wajah yang sama merahnya. Dan kalian tertawa bersama.

Naruto mencium keningmu dan berkata sambil menggenggam tanganmu. "Kau milikku, Sakura-_chan_. Tak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun."

* * *

Kau menghela nafasmu berat. Lagi. Kenangan yang amat sangat manis. Namun entah sudah berapa tahun yang lalu saat kau merasakannya.

Kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananmu. Sebaiknya, kau menjenguknya sebelum hari bertambah sore.

Baru saja hendak meninggalkan taman saat bola matamu tak sengaja melihat kerumunan anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Seorang gadis kecil mengenakan mahkota mainan di kepalanya yang sudah diikat oleh selendang putih—yang mungkin ia pinjam dari ibunya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki di sampingnya memakai dasi yang ia ikat secara asal-asalan sehingga 'mirip' dengan dasi aslinya. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju teman mereka yang memegang sebuah buku, berpura-pura menjadi pendeta.

Kau tertawa kecil, mereka sedang bermain 'pernikahan'.

Kakimu kembali melangkah, namun kali ini kepalamu menengadah, menatap langit.

Pernikahan, ya.

Suatu hal yang sudah kau rencanakan bersamanya...

* * *

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kalian pacaran selama 7 tahun! Masa dia belum melamarmu sama sekali?"

Kau mengaduk ekspresso di depanmu tanpa ekspresi. Entah sudah keberapa kali dalam minggu ini Ino terus menanyakan hal yang sama. Lantaran ia sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru bulan lalu dan kau lah yang mendapat buket bunga yang dilempar Ino saat itu, sahabat pirangmu itu tak henti-hentinya menyinggung soal pernikahan.

"Ia juga ada disitu kan? Kalau ia benar-benar serius denganmu, ia pasti sudah merencanakan pernikahan denganmu." Katanya lagi. "Dan jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau sudah mendesain sendiri gaun pengantinmu, _forehead_."

"_P-pig_! Darimana kau tahu?" serumu kaget dengan pipi yang merona.

Ino mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di antara kertas hasil desainmu tadi."

"Sudahlah." Jawabmu setengah kesal. "Ia sedang sibuk dengan ayahnya mengurus perusahaan baru keluarganya. Ia tidak punya waktu memikirkan itu." Elakmu sambil terus mengaduk isi cangkirmu.

"Dengar, _forehead_," Ino menyentuh tanganmu lalu tersenyum menatapmu. "Kau bisa saja menunggunya, tapi umur tidak. Lebih baik bicarakan hal ini dengannya." Katanya lembut.

Kau terdiam. Ino benar.

.

.

"Hei..." kau menyapa saat Naruto menjawab teleponmu.

"_Hey, dear. Ada apa?"_

"_We need to talk..._" kau menghela nafas berat. "_It's about us._"

"_Yeah?"_

Kali ini kau terdiam. Sejenak merasa ragu untuk terus terang mengatakannya atau tidak.

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"Naruto? Apa kau..." kau meneguk ludahmu sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau serius dengan hubungan kita?"

"_..."_

"Naruto..."

"_Tentu saja aku serius."_

"Tapi... kau tahu. Umur tak bisa menunggu." Jelasmu menahan air mata. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Naruto dengan hal ini. Tapi Ino benar. Sudah waktunya mereka bicara.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

Kau mendengus kesal.

Sudah.

Cukup.

"Lupakan... aku ingin kita berakhir saja, Naruto."

"_Apa? Tunggu, Sakura—"_

"Terima kasih."

Kau menutup teleponnya dengan cepat. Dan sedetik kemudian air mata jatuh di pipimu. Apa yang kau lakukan ini sudah benar? Ia sahabatmu—juga kekasihmu. Dan kau baru saja mencampakkannya begitu saja karena keegoisanmu sendiri.

Namun... benarkah ia egois?

.

.

"Kalian putus!?" seru Ino kaget setengah mati.

Sehari setelah menelepon Naruto, kau langsung mengajak Ino untuk bertemu di _cafe_ favorit kalian. Dan sekarang, kau harus menahan malu karena separuh pengunjung _cafe_ menoleh ke arah kalian karena teriakan Ino yang cukup keras barusan.

"_Pig_, setidaknya pelankan suaramu." Kau berdesah pelan lalu meneguk teh panasmu yang sudah mendingin.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Ino menatapmu iba. Kau hanya mengedikkan bahumu lalu mulai memakan saladmu yang sejak tadi hanya kau pandangi. Tanpa harus bilangpun, kau yakin Ino tahu bahwa kau cukup _down_ hari ini.

"Dengar _forehead_, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk bicara dengannya. Secara baik-baik. Kenapa ujungnya jadi begini?" ujar Ino pelan.

Kau mendesah cukup berat. "Sudahlah Ino, mungkin ini yang terbaik..."

"Tapi—"

"Dialah yang kelewat tidak peka. Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia itu _baka_ sekali?"

Ino menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, kalau itu memang keputusanmu."

Kau terdiam. Menunduk, menahan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah kau tahan sejak tadi.

.

.

Pagi itu kau terbangun karena bel rumah yang terus berbunyi tanpa henti. Dengan kekesalan karena acara tidurmu terganggu, kau melompat dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Tepat saat kau membuka pintu kamarmu, bel rumah berhenti berbunyi. Kau menggerutu kesal dan berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan tidur. Saat kau berbalik, saat itulah matamu melihat setangkai mawar tergelatak di lantai.

Kau memungutnya. Dan ternyata tidak hanya satu itu. Masih ada beberapa mawar yang tersebar rapi di lantai, tangga, bahkan sampai di lantai bawah.

Kau menatap heran. Seolah-olah bunga mawar itu akan menuntunnya menuju satu tempat.

Akhirnya kau mengikuti jejak-jejak mawar itu. Sambil kau pungut satu persatu. Harum. Ini pasti masih segar, begitu pikirmu.

Langkahmu terhenti di depan pintu yang menuju halaman belakangmu. Sejak dari lantai atas hingga kesini, total 25 mawar tanpa duri yang sudah kau genggam.

Otakmu mulai berpikir, pasti ada yang iseng terhadapnya. Dan di balik pintu ini kau akan menemukan jawabannya atas jejak-jejak mawar di rumahmu pagi ini.

Tanganmu menyentuh kenop pintu lalu membukanya. Kelopak matamu menyipit karena sinar matahari tepat mengenai iris matamu, setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, lambat laun kau dapat melihat sosok orang yang berdiri di depanmu tak lebih dari 2 meter tempatmu berdiri.

"_Happy birthday_... Sakura-_chan_."

Kau mengenal suara ini. Dan cara ia memanggil namamu. Lambat laun kau melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Dengan jaket berwarna biru, celana jeans dan sepatu kesayangannya, ia menatapmu sambil tersenyum dengan kue strawberry di tangannyadan lilin di atasnya.

"_Make a wish_." Bisiknya.

Ah benar juga, ini hari ulang tahunmu.

Kau yang terkejut dengan semua yang disiapkan sahabatmu sejak kecil itu membuatmu lupa dengan kemarahan dan kekesalan padanya tempo hari.

kau mengangguk. Matamu terpejam, lalu mengucapkan doa di dalam hati. Setelah itu, kau meniup lilin angka 25 yang setelah itu disambut dengan pelukan Naruto. Ia mengecup puncak kepalamu dan kau hanya menikmati pelukannya.

Ternyata, tidak hanya Naruto saja yang ada disitu. Tapi orangtuamu dan orangtua Naruto juga tersenyum menatapmu. Kau berlari menghampiri orangtuamu, dan memeluknya satu persatu. Termasuk Minato dan Kushina yang sudah kau anggap orangtuamu sendiri.

"_Forehead_!"

Kau menoleh cepat, dan melihat sahabat pirangmu berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang sedang menguap. Kakimu melangkah mendekati mereka dan kau memeluk Ino yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu.

"Terimakasih, _Pig_. Kau juga, Shika." Ucapmu tulus pada keduanya.

"Kami hanya membantu. Dia yang merencanakan." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Masih ada hadiah terakhir, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Ino bingung. "Apa?"

Gadis itu hanya terkikik pelan dan mengambil bunga-bunga mawar yang masih kau dekap erat. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah belakangmu dengan kepalanya. "Tanya saja sendiri."

Kau menoleh ke belakang, dan jantungmu mendadak berdebar-debar saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di belakangmu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia menarik tanganmu menuju ke tengah taman yang memang tidak begitu luas itu.

"Apa harus di tengah seperti ini? Aku malu dilihat orang tuamu, _baka_!" bisikmu kesal dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Biar saja. Toh mereka akan menjadi orang tuamu."

"Heh?" Apa maksudnya itu?

"Dengar baik-baik, Sakura. Karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali." Naruto menatapmu serius sebelum mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mungkin meredakan debaran jantungnya. "Pertama, aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Kau tahu? Ino sengaja memancingmu soal pernikahan itu. Karena ia tahu kau sedikit sensitif bila menyangkut soal itu."

"...lalu?"

"Kedua, maaf aku mendiamkanmu setelah kau bilang putus kemarin. Yah, itu bagian dari rencana sih." Naruto tertawa nyengir.

Kau mengangguk-angguk. Bagus, ternyata kau dikerjai.

"Dan terakhir..." Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, setelah itu menatapmu dalam-dalam dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku sangat serius dengan hubungan kita. Bahkan sejak aku mulai menyukaimu, sedikitpun aku tidak terpikir untuk menyukai perempuan lain. Selain kamu, _my cherry blossoms_."

Kau _speechless_. Dadamu berdesir hangat saat mendengar pernyataannya, dan sudah sangat jelas bahwa pipimu pasti merona merah saat ini.

"Karena itu..." ia berlutut dengan satu kakinya dan menatapmu sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengambil kotak beludru berwarna merah dari sakunya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan permata indah yang ada di dalamnya.

"Maukah kau, Haruno Sakura. Teman, sahabat, cinta pertama, sekaligus kekasihku, menerima lamaran dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu kau anggap _baka_ ini?" Naruto tersenyum nyengir, namun kau tahu, ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat kau hanya terdiam menatapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, bibirmu sudah membentuk sebuah senyuman dan air mata kebahagiaan meluncur dari mata emeraldmu. Itu adalah kalimat lamaran terindah yang pernah kau dengar, dan kalimat itu terlontar dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, kau memeluk pemuda di hadapanmu seraya mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati, _baka_." Naruto tertawa. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manismu sebelum balik memelukmu.

Semua yang ada di taman itu tersenyum bahagia. Orang tua kalian berdua pun tampak sangat bahagia dan mulai mengobrol untuk pesta yang akan di gelar sebentar lagi. Shikamaru dan Ino memberi ucapan selamat karena akhirnya kalian akan segera menyusul mereka.

Hari itu, menjadi hari ulang tahun paling istimewa yang pernah kau rasakan dalam seumur hidupmu.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu. Bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman melihatnya. Sebuket bunga dari Ino kau letakkan di depannya.

"Untukmu. Kau dapat salam dari Ino." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kali ini kau berjongkok. Tanganmu mengusap sebuah nama yang tercetak jelas disitu.

**Rest In Peace.**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Kelopak matamu tertutup dan memanjatkan doa yang selalu kau kirimkan untuknya setiap hari. Setelah itu kau membuka matamu yang kini penuh dengan genangan air mata.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto..." kau tersenyum. Kedipan matamu akhirnya membuat cairan bening jatuh ke atas nisan.

"Sangat sulit menerima kenyataan... kau meninggalkanku 3 tahun yang lalu."

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan setelah kita menikah nanti, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sore itu, kalian duduk berdua di halaman belakang rumahnya, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi musim semi dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Kau tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto menoleh, bingung. "Tidak ada? Kau tidak ingin punya anak?" tanyanya polos.

Spontan kau memukul bahu pemuda yang akan kau nikahi besok itu dengan wajah bersemu sangat merah. "_Baka_! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Naruto tertawa keras. "Hei, seandainya aku mati besok... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?"

Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, hanya ingin tahu saja." Katanya. "Jawablah." Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahmu.

Alismu berkerut mendengar pertanyaannya, namun akhirnya kau menjawabnya juga. "Aku akan menunggu takdirku untuk mati tiba."

"Maksudnya?"

Senyuman muncul di bibirmu. Kali ini kau menoleh dan mengelus pipi Naruto. "Tetap hidup pun aku tak akan bisa menggantikanmu. Karena itu, aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan sebelum kau menjemputku saat mati nanti."

Naruto tampak terkejut namun ia hanya tersenyum. Diciumnya bibirmu singkat lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangmu. "Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau yang mati, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

Hari itu, langit sangat cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup lembut dan matahari bersinar terik namun hangat. Kau tersenyum menatap kaca yang mampu merefleksikan dirimu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakimu.

Gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang kau rancang sendiri sudah terbalut indah di badanmu. Rambutmu yang sewarna bunga musim semi tergulung rapi dengan hiasan beberapa mawar putih yang menjepitnya. Wajah cantikmu hanya diolesi make-up sederhana, namun tetap memancarkan kecantikan alami dari wajahmu.

Sempurna.

Semuanya sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu acara yang akan dimulai 3 jam lagi.

Kau merasa semuanya sudah benar-benar sempurna. Dekorasi, tamu undangan, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan ini berjalan lancar.

Setidaknya itulah yang kau rasakan, sampai...

'BRAK!'

"Sakura! Gawat!"

Kau menoleh kaget. Ino terlihat terengah-engah di depan pintu dengan riasan yang sudah setengah berantakan.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Riasanmu rusak kau tahu?"

Ino menggeleng keras. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu! Kau harus ikut aku! Sekarang!"

"Kemana? Pernikahanku mulai 3 jam lagi, _pig_!"

"Rumah sakit! Naruto kecelakaan!"

"...apa!?"

.

.

_Tok tok._

Kau membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit itu perlahan. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar saat melihat sosok yang sangat kau cintai, terbujur kaku dengan berbagai alat bantu kehidupan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Isakan mu terdengar cukup keras untuk membuat orang tua Naruto yang sedang berada di samping ranjang anak mereka menoleh ke arahmu. Kushina yang sudah cantik dengan gaunnya dengan cepat langsung memelukmu dan membisikkan berbagai macam kata yang bahkan tak sanggup kau dengar. Minato ikut mendatanginya, memeluk Sakura sejenak lalu menatapnya. "Tabrak lari, Sakura. Mereka sedang mencari pelakunya." Jelasnya singkat.

Kau mengangguk, tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangnmu ke sosok Naruto. Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk keluar, memberi privasi untuk kalian berdua.

Perlahan, kakimu melangkah mendekati ranjang. Kau tak peduli dengan riasanmu yang rusak, ataupun ujung rok pengantinmu yang kotor bahkan sobek karena berlarian menuju rumah sakit tadi.

Langkahmu terhenti tepat di samping ranjang. Isakanmu tak tertahankan lagi saat melihat kondisi Naruto dari dekat. Kepala dan tangannya dibalut oleh perban, pernafasannya dibantu oleh tabung oksigen dan detak jantungnya bahkan tergantung oleh alat-alat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"N-naruto... apa yang terjadi?" Seluruh make up mu terhapus oleh air mata. "Ini hari pernikahan kita, jangan pergi..." kau terisak semakin keras.

Tangan kananmu menggenggam tangannya sementara tangan mu yang lainnya membelai rambutnya. "Buka matamu, _baka_... apa kau tak ingin melihatku dengan gaun pengantin? Hm?" kau tertawa dengan air mata yang penuh di wajahmu.

Kau terjatuh di samping ranjang dengan lututmu. Menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu mulai menangis. Dengan sisipan doa di setiap air mata yang jatuh dari bola matamu yang membengkak karena air mata.

Karena kau tahu, hanya dua opsi yang dihadapkan pada Naruto. Tetap hidup atau mati.

Dan doa mu selalu tergulir agar bukan opsi kedua lah yang harus didapatkan Naruto.

Isakanmu mendadak terhenti. Kelopak matamu perlahan terbuka saat merasakan pergerakan tangan Naruto di genggamanmu. Dengan penuh harap, kau menatap kelopak mata Naruto yang dengan sangat perlahan terbuka lalu menatapmu.

"Naruto! Kau sadar!" Katamu tertawa riang. Dengan cepat kau menghapus sisa tangisan di wajahmu dan bangkit berdiri. "Lihat gaunku! Aku pengantinmu, Naruto! Ayo kita lanjutkan acara kita!" kau berusaha tertawa, mengusir segala macam hal yang paling tidak kau inginkan terjadi dari pikiranmu jauh-jauh.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah. Terlalu berat untuk mengungkapkan betapa cantik dirimu dengan gaun yang kau rancang sendiri. Sekaligus merasa senang, karena akhirnya ia akan memilikimu seutuhnya.

Tapi itu berlaku...

...kalau takdir tidak berkata lain.

Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba mengatakan langsung apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa.

Dengan sigap kau merendahkan wajahmu, mendekatkan telingamu ke bibirnya agar mampu mendengar kata-katanya yang sangat lemah itu.

"C—cant-tik... S-sa—kur-ra-c-ch—an..." Bisiknya terbata-bata.

Kau tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Tangan kananmu masih menggenggam erat tangannya. "Terima kasih." Air mata terus jatuh dari matamu, namun kau selalu mengusapnya dengan cepat agar Naruto tak melihatnya.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Menguatkan raganya yang terasa semakin melemah, karena ia tahu. Hanya kau lah yang mampu membuatnya bertahan.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata suci hanya untuk kamu seorang. Walau kau tidak dapat mendegarnya jelas, kau dapat membaca gerak bibirnya. "_A-ais—shiter-ru..._"

Air matamu jatuh lagi. Kau tersenyum dan menggangguk. "_Aishiteru yo_... Naruto..."

Kalian berdua tersenyum. Bibirmu mengecup bibirnya lalu keningnya lama, dengan terus berdoa agar kemungkinan terburuk tidak benar-benar akan terjadi. Bahwa hal yang kau takutkan tak perlu kau rasakan sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum. Dan matanya perlahan terpejam. Merasakan kedamaian yang sangat mendalam saat merasakan bibir gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu menyentuh bibir dan keningnya. Dan ia tahu, itu adalah hal terakhir dari gadis itu yang dapat dirasakannya.

Karena takdir...

...tidak memihakmu, Haruno Sakura.

_PIIIIIIIPPPPPPP._

Matamu terbelalak. Kau menoleh cepat dan bergetar melihat alat detak jantung menunjukkan garis lurus. Dan kau menoleh lagi—kali ini menatap Naruto, ia tersenyum dalam tidur abadinya dengan tangan yang masih kau genggam.

"Tidak... kembalilah, Naruto! Kumohon!" kau berseru, mengguncangkan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin dan tidak lagi menggenggam tanganmu. "Ini hari pernikahan kita! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini!" teriakan dan tangisanmu yang menyayat hati membahana di ruangan itu.

Dan dari luar, tangisan pecah dari berbagai orang yang ada disana. Orang tua Naruto, Minato dan Kushina—yang saling memeluk satu sama lain, dan berakhir dengan Kushina yang pingsan di dekapan suaminya.

Shikamaru juga Ino. Orang yang pertama mengetahui kabar kecelakaan Naruto pun tidak sanggup melihat kematian sahabat mereka.

Dengan cepat, Ino melepaskan dekapan Shikamaru dan berlari ke dalam. "Sakura!" ia menarikmu menjauh dari ranjang Naruto agar para dokter dan suster bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya hidup kembali.

Tapi kau tahu, bahwa tidak ada lagi yang sanggup membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia ini.

"Naruto! Bangunlah! Kumohon, kita harusnya menikah hari ini!" kau berteriak kesetanan. Tidak memperdulikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa Naruto bahkan tidak lagi hidup di dunia ini.

"Hentikan, Sakura. Ia sudah pergi..." Sahabat pirangmu memelukmu dengan erat, berusaha meredam tangisan dan teriakan pilumu. Ikut menangis dalam kedukaanmu yang teramat mendalam. Berusaha menguatkanmu dengan kata-katanya.

Tapi tidak ada yang mampu. Tidak ada yang mampu menyembuhkan kehancuranmu pada hari itu.

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi 'hari sempurnamu' berubah menjadi 'hari kehancuranmu yang paling dalam'.

"NARUTOOO!"

* * *

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _baka_..." sebulir air mata kembali jatuh di pipimu yang putih. "Apa kau tahu, betapa tersiksanya aku saat kau pergi?" tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutmu.

Tanganmu lalu menarik sebuah pigura foto dari dalam tas. Di dalam foto itu, kau dan Naruto memakai baju pengantin saat kalian _fitting_ beberapa hari menjelang pernikahan. Kalian tertawa bahagia di foto itu, bagaikan kalian benar-benar sudah berada di atas atlar dan saling mengikatkan janji sehidup-semati.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya..." ucapmu lirih dan meletakkan pigura foto itu di nisan Naruto. "Aku selalu bermimpi kita memakai baju itu sekali lagi, untuk pernikahan kita yang sesungguhnya..." kau tersenyum getir.

Setelah memanjatkan doa lagi, kau bangkit berdiri. Mengelus nisan Naruto sambil tersenyum sebelum pergi. "Kau tahu? Kali ini, aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggumu untuk menjemputku..."

.

.

.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"...inikah waktuku?"

"Kau bilang ingin bersamaku kan?" tangan itu terulur seiring dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemuimu lagi."

Kau pun ikut tersenyum. Menerima uluran tangannya dengan senang hati lalu memejamkan matamu.

Tak lama kemudian, kau sudah ada di sampingnya. Saling melempar senyum terhangat sambil menatap iris mata satu sama lain—merasa kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, dan meninggalkan dunia yang sempat memisahkan kalian.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"...Naruto."

* * *

_Epilog_

**HEADLINE NEWS. Seorang desainer muda berbakat, Haruno Sakura(28), dinyatakan meninggal dunia setelah mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun ke jurang, tadi malam (3/29). Hal ini diduga karena rem mobil yang blong...**

* * *

**-FIN-**

Nah begitulah endingnya! Memang hampir gak ada bedanya sama yang sebelumnya, tapi itu ada perubahan sedikit kan? ;) /dibuang/ semoga yang sekarang gak ada typo yang terlalu banyak kayak kemaren ya ;A; kalo masih ada silahkan bilang dan akan dengan segera kuperbaiki *bow*

to **karinuuzumaki** : maaf kalo jadinya masih gak sesuai sama yang diharepin ya ;A; kuharap yang ini lebih enak untuk dibaca, karena sesungguhnya aku memang kurang puas sama yang kemaren itu =...= /ditendang/ semoga kau suka dengan yang satu ini nee :") maaf sekali kalau mengecewakanmu :")

Untuk semuanya, mohon maaf kalau semisal ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Tapi semua unsur cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang suka berkhayal(?)

Ohya sekalian aja aku juga mau ngucapin,

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1433 H. Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, teman-teman! :)**

Mau diberi review atau tidak, aku tetap lebih suka bila membaca pendapat kalian soal fic ini di kotak review ya :D *kasih kupat satu-satu*

Terima kasih!


End file.
